Giving Up
by EsVendetta
Summary: After fighting an esper monster, Genos is down much further than he typically is. Honestly, what is his purpose of being there if he can't even defeat a Tiger-level monster by himself? There's no way he can stay by Sensei's side while being this weak... but... what if he can't get stronger? The epitome of angst right here. Emotional roller-coaster! GenSai. Inspired Work.
1. Part I

Hello everyone!

For those who don't know, I typically don't write on here, but this really got me for some strange reason. While reading fanfics on here (which is why I have an account), I found the fic "Say Something" by Kawaii uke27. It's a dramatic fic based off Tanner Patrick's cover of the song "Say Something". Despite the fact that the lyrics were almost the only thing said, I liked it. The only problem was... it was so dramatic with no before. What happened to push our Genos this far? Well, with permission from Kawaii, I'm going to fill that in... and expands on pretty much everything. Yup. Very Genos-centric.

If you want to read the origin of this fic, the link is:

www dot fanfiction dot net/s/11818707/1/Say-Something

or

Go to the search, type "Say Something" (exactly) and then filter it on your right to the following:

Section- Anime/Manga

Category- One Punch Man (cleeeeear at the bottom)

 **Disclaimer- I own neither One Punch Man nor Say Something. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Giving Up**

 **By Esvandetta (aka TLA)**

 **Inspired by Kawaii uke27**

* * *

Kimchi.

That was Genos' current quest. According to his latest surveying of Sensei's habits, the bald man had been craving the Korean dish for at least the past week. Unfortunately, the grocery store was out and, due to being in just on the edge of City-Z's inhabited zone, one can imagine how often supply trucks came. Add on the fact that Sensei was the greatest and deserved better than what Genos could purchase preserved in a cup and you have the current situation.

Standing in the center of the grocer's produce section, the blonde cyborg glared at the cabbage with enough intensity to set the display on fire. The cashier had said that they were having a sale on cabbages.

She lied.

Now Genos was in a dilemma. While he loved his sensei and wanted to do everything he could to make the man happy, he couldn't get past the fact that his sale- the only reason why he had forced poor Sensei to suffer through the past kimchi-less week -didn't exist. What was he supposed to do? Should he buy the cabbage, despite the lack of sale, and be done with it or should he wait longer and, maybe, miss Senei's craving all together? Would Genos' lack of coupon-clipping upset Sensei? Would Sensei be so disappointed in him that he wouldn't enjoy the kimchi after all his hard work? Could Genos even make kimchi that was good enough to satisfy Sensei?

Genos fidgeted in his place, his internal fans whirring in order to battle the excessive heat Genos' warring mind generated. Still, despite his inner turmoil, Genos' face remained as it typically was:

Stoic, calm, if not slightly annoyed.

Genos had no intention of moving from his spot until he made his decision. Should he or shouldn't he? That was the question. He knew that, if he succeeded and made kimchi, he would be thrilled to see Sensei's typical fleeting smile and receive a noncommittal "it was good". That's all Genos wanted- Sensei's approval. Sensei's affection. Granted, he secretly wanted much more than that, but if Sensei's approval was all he could get, Genos was more than happy to earn it. For Genos, Sensei was everything.

Genos' golden irises flickered towards the price again, looking at the round numbers and daring them-begging them- to go down. One minute passed, then two... nothing. Letting out a defeated sigh, Genos folded. He could already see Sensei's disappointed face in his head as he stepped forward, grabbing a bag and sizing up the cabbages one by one. He weighed each one mechanically, measuring weigh verses size and trying to find the best deal despite the sale. This was what he was good at- measuring, thinking, planning. At least he was of proper use to Sensei in one area. Usually.

Roughly halfway through fondling all of the leafy balls, there was a small beep inside his head that had the cyborg freeze in his tracks.

Incoming life form. Not friendly.

The wall to Genos' left imploded, blasting inwards and raining stone and plaster on the occupants close by. Customers screamed in fear, hiding behind shelves or leaving if they so possibly could. All the while, Genos looked up at the approaching enemy, a single cabbage still in-hand.

The monster wasn't of exceptional size, maybe three times the size of a human, but there was something... strange about it. While its body was closer to having a skeletal appearance, the head was huge, bald and bulbous, looking far too heavy to be supported by such a thin neck. Its three eyes were gleaming unnaturally, looking from person to person as it's overly-large grin stretched almost to the point of slicing the monster's face in two.

 _"I am Brain Man!"_ a voice called out, seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, _"I have been blessed with a brain that far exceeds any of your pathetic, insignificant imaginations! I have surpassed nature, logic and emotion, making me the most powerful life form in existence. You and all of the members of your inferior species will now call me God! Come now! Crumble before me and bow to your new master!"_

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Genos said out loud, interrupting the Brain Man's rant. Turning towards the large-headed humanoid, he leveled it with a resolute glare, "There's only one man that I will ever call my master. How dare you try to take his role."

Genos lifted up an arm, his body beeping a few times before he whirred into action, "And how dare you destroy his most favorite place! Incinerate!"

One of the monster's three eyes flickered toward his direction as a plume of flame erupted from Genos' hand. The flame engulfed the surrounding area, setting the produce display on fire in the process. Once the fire died down, Genos found nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

" _Foolish vermin!"_ the voice jeered, _"I am too profound, too ethereal, to be destroyed by such feeble strategy! You are nothing but a mere insect hiding in a metal shell! Prepare to feel the wrath of God!"_

The air jolted and warped abnormally, causing Genos to stumble in his spot and frantically shift to regain proper balance. He, however, didn't have long before a whistling screech echoed through the store. A burst of wind tore at Genos' clothes and hair before it stopped. Genos blinked a few times before the attack took full effect.

There was a strange noise- sounding somewhere between ringing metal and a crack- before Genos' left forearm fell to the ground, completely distorted and sliced up like metallic deli meat. Genos looked down at his once-intact limb in shock, realizing that his arm wasn't the only thing that was damaged. His torso and legs had hundreds- no, thousands- of tiny cuts dusting the surface. If he had been made of any type of normal metal, he was sure he would currently look like steel wool.

Genos snapped back to reality as the air moved again, prepared for the attack this time. Throwing himself behind a nearby shelf, Genos' scanners combed the area at breakneck speed, trying to find the body of this Tiger- no, Demon - level monster. Brain Man... despite its lack of physical and, obviously, social skills, it was a powerful adversary indeed.

Beep.

Found it.

"Rocket Punch!" Genos' right arm sprang forward, heading straight for Brain Man's hiding place. The air jolted yet again and Genos' arm bounced off of nothing, dropping to the floor with a solid thunk.

Genos reeled as he landed, pulling his arm back as fast as possible. How was this possible?

 _"I told you, I am God! Your futile attacks are nothing before me!"_

Another air jolt, causing Genos to twitch and look for a place, any place, to flee to. He just needed to get closer...

The metallic noise rang through the air again. This time, Genos right leg, from mid-thigh down, shredded just like his arm. Genos crumbled to the ground, landing awkwardly on his torn, and now leaking, left knee. He barely managed to suppress the groan that threatened to leave his lips.

The voice laughed, menacingly, coldly, as Brain Man's body came out of its hiding spot. _"You are pathetic, vermin. How did you expect to defeat me if you fail to keep yourself intact? You are worthless!"_

Genos growled under his breath, glaring up at the monster and considering taking it out with well-placed eye beam. Just as the thought completed in his head, the voice let out another chilling laugh. _"An eye beam? You are unsuccessful in attacking me with considerably stronger methods, why would a laser beam from your eye yield better results?"_

Genos froze, looking up at the monster in shock. It can... read his mind? Wait, if it can read minds, how is he supposed to defeat it? He knew that Sensei could, Sensei was invincible, but... could he?

 _"No. You cannot defeat me. You are inferior in every way! You are not worthy to be used as scrap metal. You are inferior to your "sensei"-"_ the monster spat out sensei, like it was a foul word, _"-and, more so, you are inferior to me. You will accomplish nothing! You are nothing!"_

That's not true! That can't be true! He still had to avenge his family. He could- no, he would- avenge them, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

 _"Forsake your meek ambitions! You are nothing. You will never be strong enough to do anything! This word has never had a use for you and never will! Your existence is a disgrace to your family, your sensei and your species!"_

Something snapped inside of Genos, forcing the determined gleam right out of his eyes. Genos went from glaring at the monster to staring at it in wide-eyed horror.

No. It can't be true. No. Sensei. He was a... disgrace?

Was he a disgrace in Sensei's eyes?

Brain Man chuckled menacingly again, all three eyes centered on the blonde in sadistic satisfaction.

 _"You are far too pitiful to exist. Such a worthless existence is an eyesore. Appease me for your ineffectual life by removing yourself from this world! Die, metal bug!"_

The air shuddered under Brain Man's mysterious power and a gust of wind tore past Genos. His left arm and a good part of shoulder disintegrated, forcing him to fall and smash his head into the floor below him.

More wind. Everything from the waist down was worthless.

It was fitting actually, considering that Brain Man had been calling him exactly that. With over half of his body in the condition of metal shavings, something rose in Genos' chest that he hadn't felt in a while- fear. Chilling, paralyzing, prickling fear. Was he... going to die here? Under normal circumstances, he wasn't too afraid, since Dr. Kuseno always had a knack for patching him up, but this time... this time, it was likely there might not be anything left to patch up.

Boom.

Another wall of the grocers imploded, filling up the space with more dust, stone and plaster. The customers screeched again, all of them crying in anxious voices about there being not one monster, but **two**. Genos tore his eyes away from the monster, away from the inevitable life-ending attack before him, and looked towards the new hole in the wall.

"S-sen... sei..."

The bald, costumed man stood amongst the rubble, scratching at his head and looking at his surroundings calmly. To the normal person, he would have looked completely neutral, but, to Genos' trained eye, there was the slight glimmer of sadness and, more threateningly, anger.

"So you're the one making all this damage..." Saitama drawled, looking over towards Brain Man with seeming disinterest. Brown eyes flickered towards Genos' mangled form briefly, but he said nothing. Genos proceeded to bury his face in the ground.

Please, Sensei, don't look at me.

At the arrival of fresh meat, Brain Man turned away from Genos, two of the three eyes focusing solely on Saitama.

 _"This is the esteemed, invincible "sensei"."_ the voice stated, the tone absolutely soaked in disappointment. _"I had my expectations too high. I see nothing but a fragile, insignificant meat bag before me!"_

"Don't you dare talk about Sensei that w-"

Another gust of wind.

Crack.

 _"Silence, bug!"_

Genos groaned this time, not being able to even lift his head now. It was a miracle that his spine was still intact.

"Oi, oi. You've chopped him up enough, give it a rest."

 _"Oh?"_ One of the monster's eyes gleamed dangerously, _"Why should God listen to an inferior life form such as yourself?"_

Saitama frowned, stretching one of his arms in preparation.

"Between destroying my favorite store and doing that to my disciple..." he looked up at the monster, "I'm going to have to kick your ass."

There was silence for a heartbeat before the Brain Man burst into laughter, the overwhelming noise breaking a few windows and leaving Genos groaning on the floor again. If only he could cover his ears. Having now lost interest in Genos entirely, Brain Man turned to Saitama entirely, its grin so wide its face was mere centimeters from being split.

 _"I see. How ambitious of you. Sadly, a courageous piece of filth is still a piece of filth!"_ The air shuddered once again, _"Come. Come witness your inability before the face of God!"_

Saitama deadpanned. Shaking his head in confusion, Saitama stretched his arms and took off, whipping behind Brain Man at a speed only those of his level could muster. He threw a punch towards Brain Man's left side, one that it, as expected, tried to block.

Crack.

Genos groaned yet again as what was left of his body slammed into- and through- a wall. Now laying on his back in an ally, all he could do was listen to the fight and pick up the general movement with his sensors. Unfortunately, Sensei was moving a bit too fast for his sensors to fully catch.

Genos let out a sigh, his golden irises drifting up to the clear sky above him.

He... really was worthless, wasn't he? Look at him. Sensei was in there, fighting for his life, Genos' life and the lives of all the people in City-Z and what was he doing? Laying on the concrete in shreds. He couldn't even lay a scratch on the monster. Genos closed his eyes in frustration. Why? Why was he so...

So...

Weak?

"Yo. You okay Genos?"

Genos' eyes popped back open, shifting over to look at the figure standing over him.

"Sensei..." he mumbled, now feeling even smaller at the display. Sensei was looking down on him... literally.

Kneeling down, Saitama let out a deep sigh. "You really did it now. This is all that's left of you this time."

Genos focused on what he could see of his torso.

"I'm sorry Sensei."

Another sigh. "C'mon. Let's get you to your doctor." Saitama picked him up by what remained of his shoulders, tucking him under an arm and walking off.

...

"Yes Sensei."

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap for part I! I apologize if I got rambly/long-winded. I got too deep into Genos' character. Either way, I really hope I got Genos down. I think I did a fairly good job, but you tell me. Also, I must apologize for the cheesiness of Brain Man. It was an evil esper, so both Fubuki and Tatsumaki could have took it on better than Genos. I was laughing my ass off the whole time while writing its lines. I was trying to get machismo and hubris, but I just got corny instead. I'm so sorry X'D

Reviews, please! I love to hear what all of you have to say! Please notice me, senseis (I'd say sempais, but I'm sure I'm older than at least 60% of you).

~TLA


	2. Part II

This is where the angst piles in... sorry, not sorry. Cue Genos' unreasonable self-loathing~ hooray!

* * *

Genos lost count of how long he had been in Dr. Kuseno's "clinic". Two weeks? A month? Longer? Thanks to being more or less trashed, the only thing that the kind doctor had scavenged was his spine, his core and his brain. He claimed that it was for the best, since the model he had been in was "outdated", but Genos honestly couldn't care less.

It wasn't like investing in a new body would make him any more capable.

After finally getting everything from his head to his hips back, Genos finally found himself able to function to a degree. Leaning back on the table, he looked up at the gray-haired man currently soldering something into what would be his left leg.

"How much longer, Doctor?" he asked

"Not long, my boy. I'll have you back together in no time. You can go back to Saitama soon."

Saitama. Sensei.

Genos looked down solemnly. Honestly, was it even alright for him to go back?

Kuseno told Genos that he had been put onto permanent sleep mode for almost the first week in order to converse energy. The whole entire time, the words of the monster that had completely and effortlessly destroyed him kept haunting him.

 _You are pathetic, vermin. How did you expect to defeat me if you fail to keep yourself intact?_

It was right in that regard. He hadn't even been able to lay a scratch on it. All the while, it had its fun chopping him up into little, jagged pieces. The amount of time he had spent here was proof of that.

 _You are inferior to your sensei and, more so, you are inferior to me._

Also true. Sensei was... incredible. As soon as he had come, the entire battle was decided. Genos had been fighting that thing for several hours. How long did it take Sensei to finish it? 15 minutes? Less? Sensei... he was just... so powerful. There was no way an inferior being like himself could keep up with such an amazing man.

 _You will never be strong enough to do anything!_

It sure seemed that way. He couldn't even take down a monster that, a little over a week ago, he had discovered was labeled as a Tiger-level threat. A Tiger. He had been given credit for the defeat of Brain Man, but had he done a thing? No. It was all Sensei.

 _Your existence is a disgrace to your family, your sensei and your species!_

... Now that he really thought about it, what was he doing with his life? From what he knew, all he was doing was chasing shadows. He was chasing after the Mad Cyborg, but was it possible that he would never find him? Was it possible that all he was living for- the honor that he had to uphold for the sake of his family- was a lie? If he could find the Mad Cyborg, what would he do once he found him? Kill him? Was he even capable? Would he have to beg Sensei to destroy his nemesis for him? If that was what it would come to... why was he even here?

 _You will accomplish nothing! You are nothing!_

 _You. Are. Nothing._

Nothing.

Now, every time he heard that word- be it in his head or by using his voice recognition software, it was like a metaphorical stab to the gut.

That's what he was. Nothing.

He wasn't even human! Even when he looked human, he was really just a mess of metal, wires and silicon put together like some sort of mechanical puzzle. He could only think and feel- or, rather, "feel"- because of the kind old man before him. He was a fake creature. An abomination that someone put together after pitying a poor, mortally wounded boy.

But why?

Why him!?

Hadn't his brother been a better candidate? If he strained his memory, he could remember how his brother was. He was different from Sensei, but he, too, had been powerful and courageous and kind. The older boy had been everything Genos wanted to be, what he had strove to be, and what he was failing to become. Just... why had Dr. Kuseno chosen the most worthless hunk of flesh there?

Dr. Kuseno looked up from his work, setting the mechanical limb aside and moving towards the blonde.

"Genos, why are you crying? Where does it hurt?"

Ah. Genos hadn't even noticed. His skin hadn't been put on yet, so his nerve endings were still dysfunctional.

"N-no Doctor..." he rubbed viciously at his still-metal cheeks, "I-I'm fine."

The doctor gave him a concerned look, but abided by his wishes.

"You must be tired after the assembly we did today. Try to rest as much as you can. I'll make sure your legs are done by the end of the week."

Genos looked at the kind old man through his tears. How... why was he being so nice to him? Surely it was a bother to have to put Genos together again and again every time he turned around.

Was it still pity? Did Dr. Kuseno consider him to be his permanent charity case? Had the kind doctor decided that he was obligated to keep Genos alive?

No. Dr. Kuseno didn't have to do that. Genos owed him his life- he should be on his knees thanking the man!

As Genos contemplated the reasons behind Dr. Kuseno's unyielding kindness, the doctor had pushed Genos' table towards Genos' bedroom, using the hoist now permanently stationed there to place the young cyborg in his bed. The doctor wasn't a young man anymore and Genos, although a typical man's size, weighed that of three men put together.

"Sleep well, Genos."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Genos looked at the door as it shut behind Kuseno. Letting out a small sigh, he rubbed at his cheeks again, resenting the fact that he'd never know if the oil was completely off of them. Rolling over, he didn't bother to try and curl up- can't do so well if you don't have legs- and, instead, just closed his eyes.

 _You will accomplish nothing! You are nothing!_

Genos squeezed his eyes shut tighter, his new fingers reaching up and digging into his hair.

Please stop. Please.

* * *

The rest of the week followed roughly the same pattern, just like the week before had and the week before that. By the time the weekend rolled around, Genos was "complete" from his knees up. Feeling like some unnatural amputee, Genos didn't move around much and, instead, only waited patiently for Dr. Kuseno to finish.

At last, three days later, Genos was walking out of the assembly room by himself, supported by two curved, solid pieces of metal that Kuseno stated could only be cut by a special laser. If he was careful, they could last him the rest of his life... however long that was. Genos tried not to think about his own mortality... or lack thereof.

"Thank you, Doctor." he said, now looking down at the older man instead of up.

"Please take care of yourself, Genos." he scolded, "I don't enjoy seeing you come to me in pieces."

Of course he didn't. That just visual proof of how much work he had to do. No one would enjoy seeing a project come back again and again and again because it was defective.

Genos lowered his head slightly, swallowing a small sigh before he bowed at the waist.

"I promise to take better care of myself from now on."

"Good." a calloused, but gentle hand touched his shoulder, "Come back in a month. I'll have an upgrade for you."

"Please don't push yourself over me." Really. It wasn't like he deserved it.

"Don't you start worrying about me, my boy. Now, off you go."

The older man gave the blonde a gentle smile. Genos made sure to burn it into his memory.

"Yes Doctor." he paused and then bowed to him again, "Thank you, Doctor."

With that, he turned and left.

* * *

The streets were abnormally empty for this time of day. Granted, the rain most likely had something to do with it. It wasn't because of the increase of monsters. So what, Genos hadn't been up and around for a month, there were plenty of other, stronger, heroes to take them on.

Genos lowered his head as he splashed through the forming puddles, hands shoved deep into his already-soaked hoodie. The blonde walked without direction, just... away from the shop turned clinic that he had come from.

If he could help it, he'd never go back again... he couldn't bother Dr. Kuseno with his struggles any further.

He stepped off a curb carelessly, not even bothering to check if anyone or anything was coming. This was City-Z... it wasn't like a car was going to hit him. Even if it did, he would most likely survive. Most likely.

Genos wandered for the majority of the day, slowly acknowledging the passing of time by the sun's colors on his environment. Still, whether it was day or evening, the rain kept pouring.

Did even the universe have to remind him that he felt like crap?

After walking for who knows how long, Genos came to a stop. Looking around the tattered streets, he found that he recognized them. Taking the nearest street, he walked not even a block before he arrived.

The grocers, now more of ruins than anything, lay crumbling in the evening light. The windows were smashed and the still-erect walls were covered in the tags of the more aggressive, hardy gangs in the area. The doors were hanging awkwardly on their hinges, obvious someone had broken in, and the interior was cloaked in shadows.

Sensei's... favorite place.

Genos' cheeks became slicker as he scanned over the shell of a store.

Sensei can't come here anymore... how does he feel about that? Looking down to the cracked cement under him, his mind supplied an answer all too willingly. Sensei was most likely still upset and, more likely than not, has long since blamed him for it. That was understandable... it had been him who was the first responder and it had been him who had let it become such a mess.

Sensei... what would he do if he tried to go back to him?

"Sensei..."

Something twisted painfully in the cyborg's chest. He didn't have a heart anymore, but that didn't mean he still couldn't feel tightness and pain like he did. It was all due to his human brain and its phantom feelings. Worthless piece of shit, it was.

Ever fiber of his being was begging him to go see the older man. It seemed that his brain was the only part that preferred to stay away. The minute the bald man's nickname left his lips, his feet started moving. Then, he was standing in front of the building.

Sensei was in there.

Genos' footsteps seemed to echo through the stairway as he climbed up to Sensei's floor. The sound was hollow and tin-y, just like its creator. Upon reaching the appropriate landing, golden irises glued themselves to the door he knew far too well. How many times had he been excited, happy, to go through that door? He had long since lost count. Not too long ago, coming here felt natural to him... and it had all been because of Saitama.

Genos' metal fingers hesitated around the doorknob, his sensors tracing the feeling of it. Should he knock or just walk in?

C'mon, Genos, just go in and get this over with!

The blonde ripped the door open with a little too much strength, leaving him standing in the doorway with an awkward Saitama standing directly on the other side. Genos froze, gawking at Saitama just as much as he was gawking back.

"S-sen-" His voice caught on the second symbol.

"Oh, Genos. You're back." Saitama answered, his voice as flat and unrevealing as usual.

Genos lowered his head, miserable.

"Sensei..." his voice shook just as much as the rest of his body, "I-I'm giving up on you." I'm done here. I don't belong here. I know I don't belong here.

Saitama stayed silent. The silence was suffocating. Crushing.

"Say something!" he yelled, his hands balling up into fists. "Didn't you hear me?!" I said I'm giving up you.

Peeking at his sensei through his bangs, his chest twisted again at the look Saitama was giving him. A perfect poker face. W-why? Why wasn't Sensei reacting?

Why did seeing his unemotional face hurt so much?

"I-I..." he blinked a few times as dark spots sprung up on the floor. "I know I said I'd follow you anywhere... b-but..." a shuddered wracked his body, forcing him to hiss out his next words. "I... just can't stay any longer."

He wanted to stay- god, how he wanted to-but... he couldn't. He wasn't good enough. How could he be content with staying when all he did was disappoint this awe-striking man? He was almost perfect! Yes, his face wasn't that of a god and the man could be lazy as hell at times, but he was brave and smart and strong and humble and selfless and just... everything. He was everything! How could a scrap-metal reject like Genos have the audacity to stand next to such a person? All the while, that very person held his silence, just watching Genos with flat, unreadable eyes.

Please Sensei just... say something. Anything.

Under that piercing, all-knowing gaze, Genos couldn't help but fold in on himself. He was ashamed to be like this. First, he couldn't be of worth to the man. He broke down at the drop of a hat and then, when he was there, all he could do was badger him with his feelings. Look what he was doing now! Bawling like a child and yelling at him for no reason.

The more sensible side of himself was screaming at him to stop his blubbering, apologize, bow and get the hell out. He knew that was the honorable move, but... the tears just wouldn't stop. Sensei... Sensei made him feel so small. So weak. The five years between them felt like worlds. The knowledge the man before him had... so many things that Sensei understood with ease went right over his head. Did he know really know nothing? Did he understand anything at all?

"I-I'm sorry, Sensei." he whimpered, rubbing at his face to get rid of the traces of weakness. Dammit. He was so pathetic. He really was still a child.

Why did he come here? What had he hoped to accomplish with this? Had he really planned to pull the water-er, oil-works on the bald man then expect him to welcome him back with open arms? Really? Really?

"I just want to get my things." he managed to cough up, forcing his new legs forward a few steps. "I-I'll be fine by myself." He could do it. He'd have to. Yes, he was sure he'd stumble around and fall on his ass more than a few times if he left this man, but... what choice did he have? It wasn't like the man in front of him wanted him. If he did, he would have said something already.

A new wave of tears streamed down the young cyborg's face.

Why? Why didn't Sensei want him? He knew he was worthless, but... but... wasn't he showing that he tried **every. damn. day**. to show how much he cared? Did he have to wear a neon sign to prove to the man that he loved him?

Yes. Genos loved his sensei. He loved him in the most shameful, disgusting way possible. If it was for Sensei, he'd kill for him. Die for him. He'd give up literally anything to make sure he was happy. The fact that he was ready to leave should make the obvious. If he truly wasn't wanted, would Sensei please just say it to his face, crush what was left of his human heart and let him go back to being the inhuman war machine he used to be.

"Sensei...?" he asked, his voice small and soft after the emotional battering his own mind administered. "I-I'm still learning to, but..." but I think I love you.

No.

He was an idiot, but- even with his infant's education in social networking- he knew he couldn't say something like that. At this rate, he wasn't to get himself kicked out, he was going to get himself killed. He knew better than this. Sensei wasn't into men. Damn, he really needed to just shut the hell up and move already.

Genos took another unstable step, trying his best to skirt around the man that stood directly before him. Still, having Saitama so close, yet so, so quiet drove him nuts.

"Why won't you answer me, sensei?" he growled, jerking his head up and looking at the slighter man, "Just say something, dammit!" Please. Please, I can't take this.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I'm. Sorry." he yelled, his overheating sensors beeping desperately in his head, "I'm sorry I'm a failure! I'm sorry I can't get what you teach me! I'm sorry I couldn't get to you! I'm sorry I'm..." a shuddering sob cut off his wind, forcing him to stop his rant. He covered his face with his hands, wiping away the oil that threatened to drown him, "I'm sorry I'm such a disgrace, sensei."

"I-I love you, sensei." Damn. He said it. Ah, well... may as well continue. "I love you so much, sensei. I'm sorry. I can't- I don't want to stay here if that hurts you. I-I'm sorry Sensei. I'm just... gonna... get away from you."

Prepared to abandon his things, he tried to force his unresponsive limbs to move backwards. The faster he moved away from Sensei, the faster Sensei would heal and the quicker he would be able to move on and forget about such a worthless being like himself.

Before his limbs could respond, however, a pair of hands latched onto his shoulders, forcing him to stay in his place. He looked up slightly, searching the face of the man he cared so deeply for. Sensei's face wasn't blank. Now it definitely looked like he was in pain. Shit. He was hurting him.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Sensei..." he whimpered, "Please." Please... say something.

The movement was so subtle that Genos' sensors failed to pick it up. Ever so slowly, Sensei's strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him towards that muscular chest and capturing him, enclosing him. Sensei's breath beat on his neck at he buried his face there.

Dammit. The waterworks started up again.

He gripped his sensei's shoulders, trying his best to push him away and get this agony over with, but... his arms decided not to following his wishes. He encircled the bald man in return, fisting the cape that covered that beautiful, broad back.

Sensei. Sensei.

Sensei...

"G-Genos..." Sensei finally spoke up. The tone, however, was far from his typical one. Instead of bored or just indifferent, this one sounded hollow and lost and stabbed at Genos' insides in a very precise fashion. "W-where did all this come from?"

"I-" Genos, for once, was at a loss for words.

The powerful arms around him tightened, making his metallic frame creak under the strain.

"You don't have to leave." Sensei's voice was stronger now, but still off. Alien in such an invincible man. "Genos... please... stay with me."

"Sensei..."

All at once, all of the pain, fear, insecurity burst out of him. Twisting with all that agony, however, was one thing-

Relief.

Next thing he knew, his back made contact with the floor- wait, when did he get there?- and Sensei's weight was pressed up against him, still wrapping around him like a security blanket. They stayed like that for a brief moment before Sensei pulled away, coming to a stop to look down at him again.

Something wet dripped onto his face.

Sensei... sensei was crying...?

Shit. No. Sensei, no.

Please. Sto-

His mind went blank at the feeling of something soft against his lips, his vision going black for all but five seconds. Once it came back, Sensei was still directly above him. Still crying. This time, however, there was a small, pained smile on his lips.

"I love you, too. Genos."

Once again, the oil pressure built up behind his eyes. This time... it wasn't out of sorrow.

"Sen-...S-Saitama..."

* * *

Okay, that's a final wrap! I hope you all enjoyed this. Getting to the last scene felt like it took FOREVER, but I enjoyed writing Genos' downward spiral. I actually ended up listening to a lot of sad music other than Say Something... X'D it helps, man. It helps. On the list is One More Night by Phil Collins. The agony in his voice... it pulls *my* heartstrings... and I jokingly say mine could be used to stabilize the Golden Gate Bridge (I know that's not believable because I write stuff like this). Here's the best version: (thespiel) /watch?v=nDsPCFtwUAc

Also, I'm sorry Kawaii uke27 for warping the later part for Saitama. I just imagined the scene and I couldn't imagine Saitama breaking down as dramatically as you had it. I tried to keep it similar, but I just couldn't resist. I hope you liked it anyway.

Well... I'm done here. So, without further ado.

Please notice me, senseis!

^(my final line now)^

~TLA


End file.
